Stars In Our Skies
by danceswithsmurfs
Summary: So people started naming stars after South Park pairings/characters. At first there was only two, so I decided to write short fluffy oneshots for them, but now there are tons and I'm gonna write a fic for each one :D So far there's Kyman and Style, more soon! :
1. Kyman

**ASDFGHJKLJLJ;HKGSJHAJHIOD. OKAY.**

**So basically, some people on Tumblr NAMED A FREAKING STAR after Style and Kyman. One of the stars is called Kyman, the other is called StanKyle. And it was so awesome that I wrote short oneshots about both of them xD Just short, fluffy drabble things. I wrote both of them in about an hour and didn't proof-read them, so I'm sorry they're not properly edited or structured or anything. D: And I can't put links in this fic, but if you'd like a link to the Kyman star or the StanKyle star, send me a message and I'll give you the link. :D**

**This is based on the Kyman star. :) 3**

* * *

'Hey Cartman.' I say as I walk over to my boyfriend. He's standing win the middle of the corridor, just him and Wendy, with Kenny and Stan giggling to themselves a couple feet away. I knew exactly what was going on. Cartman, due to his crazy paranoia, has convinced himself that everybody knows we're dating. So to prove everybody wrong, he's taken to chatting up every girl in sight, all the time. It does hurt a little bit, seeing him trying to get with somebody else. Even though I know he's only pretending, it's not the best thing to watch.

The slight pain in my chest lifts, however, when Wendy sighs with disgust at whatever bullshit Cartman fed her, turns around and promptly walks off. Feigning disappointment, Cartman turns to our two friends, now both in hysterics, and says,

'Bitch must be on her period or something.'

By this point, I'm standing right next to him, my boyfriend, and still awaiting any form of acknowledgement.

'Cartman? I said hello.' It takes a lot of effort to keep the bitter edge out of my voice, but I manage.

'Oh, hey Jew.' He says, casually disregarding me and turning back to Stan and Kenny. 'I've got to go,' He tells them. 'Mrs Ingram gave me another detention.' He sighs heavily. This was the third detention he'd been given in a week. If he kept up the pace, the school would be calling his mom any day now.

'Since when do you go to detentions?' Kenny laughs, Stan joining in. My blonde friend then turns to me. 'Kyle, we're going to get some lunch, you in?'

'No thanks.' I say, politely. 'Butters needs more math tutoring.' Kenny simply shakes his head and walks away. Yelling a quick, 'See ya!', Stan bounds after him.

I watch for a few seconds as the blue hat bobs up and down, growing smaller, before turning a corner and disappearing from sight altogether. At this point, I turn myself, expecting to see my boyfriends face behind me, but to my surprise he's already a good 10 yards away.

'Hey Cartman, wait up!' I call out, but he doesn't slow his pace. My legs kick into action and I jog over to where he's walking. I can tell by his expression that he's incredibly nervous, and I swear there's a bead of sweat on his brow, but I can only grin. 'Dude, they totally bought that!'

'I don't know, didn't Kenny seem kind of... H-He knew! He knew and he's going to tell everyone, we have to get rid of him! Kyle, help me plant some weed in his lo-'

I interrupt his Tweek-like anxiety rant by placing a small kiss on his cheek, which instantly turns redder than my mom's hair.

'D-Dude, there's people around! What are you doing?' Looking all around us, I can't see a single person. The corridor is silent. This is what happens on the few rare sunny days in South Park. Despite the fact that the ground is soaking from freshly-melted snow, every member of South Park rushes outside to have picnics, BBQ's, parties, you name it. This also applies during school hours, when the entire school population sits on the grass during lunch break, desperate to get some sort of tan-line, just to prove that in South Park the sun does, in fact, exist.

'Oh yeah, Cartman. Loads of people.' I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'S-Shut up.' He takes a nervous glance around, making sure that we really are alone, before yanking open the janitor's cupboard door and pulling me inside. The door shuts and a light clicks on above our heads. The cupboard is so jam-packed with sponges and disinfectants and buckets and mops that it can barely fit the two of us. I find my body right up to his, and I'm perfectly happy with that.

Before I can even react to Cartman's violent locking-me-in-a-cupboard-with-him plan, the taller boys hand grab both my cheeks and he presses his lips softly against mine. They stay there only for a few seconds, then he pulls his mouth back and leans his forehead against mine, our eyes nearly touching, his hands still holding onto the side of my face.

'I hate having to hide this.' he whispers, breathlessly.

'Me too.' I try to reply, but the words won't come out, so I simply stare into his eyes, letting him know I feel the same.

'I, uhh... I got you something.' Cartman says, straightening upright. His hand goes into his jean pockets, and after several minutes of squirming and squeezing so he has enough space to take this surprise out of his pocket, eventually his hand reappears with an envelope in it. On the front on the envelope os my name, written in that sloppy, childlike handwriting of his, with a green crayon, and he's drawn, or attempted to draw, my hat sitting on top of my name, in orange crayon.

'Happy birthday, Kyle.' He says, smiling lovingly at me. I take the envelope out of his hand.

'Cartman, you really didn't have to-'

'I know, but I _wanted _to.' I'm completely astonished. Usually, my boyfriend is so desperate to assert his manliness, never show any signs of affection or relationshipisms (as Butters likes to so lovingly call them). But this... This was a surprise.

'Aren't you gonna open it?' He asks, prompting me gently. I look up, back into his deep, chocolatey brown eyes, and my heart melts.

Without replying, I carefully open the envelope, making sure not to tear, or even crease, this piece of evidence that Eric Cartman knows how to be a boyfriend.

My fingers tighten around two sheets of paper and I pull them out. The first one is a photo of space, taken from a telescope or something. There's nothing on the back, just a random square of the universe.

'Cartman, what is this?' I ask, confused. He doesn't say anything, simply smirks to himself and points to the second sheet of paper. It's a certificate of some sort, and I start reading.

** .com**

**This is to record the Star designated as "Kyman"**

**With Magnitude 8.40, type A5,**

**Located at the coordinates: RA 16H 39m 28.64s, and Declination -31 43m 30.23s**

**To be known and named:**

**Kyman.**

'Cartman...' I'm lost for words. Utterly speechless. 'Cartman, y-you... You named a star after us?'

His hand softly closes itself around one of mine and he gazes softly into my eyes.

'Kyle, we're 17. We're still in high school, with our whole lives ahead of us. I don't ever want this to end, believe me I don't, but who knows what'll happen in the future. We could go to college on different sides of the country, maybe even move to different countries altogether. I don't know. But what I do know is that right now, we're together. And if at any point in the future, for whatever reason, we find ourselves apart from each other, I want you to be able to look up into the night sky and know that somewhere out there, in this incredible, amazing universe, somewhere out there in the stars, our relationship lives on. Kyle, I love you.'

His words are so poetic, so beautiful, and I feel like crying. Never in my life had I imagined I'd ever have Eric Cartman saying, 'I love you' to me, and never had I imagined I'd find myself saying.

'C-Cartman, I-I love you too.' His face floods with relief and joy. 'This... This is the most romantic, beautiful thing anybody's ever done for me. I can't... Thank you.' He leans down and our mouths connect, his lips pressing softly against mine. Cartman breaks off the kiss and pulls me into a hug, my head placed firmly against his chest, and I swear I can feel a teardrop or two dripping onto my mess of hair. We stay like this for several moments, just standing in each other's arms, utterly happy. It was a perfect moment, nothing could ever spoil it.

Eventually, we part, Cartman wiping his eyes quietly, hoping I won't notice, so I pretend not to.

'So...' I say, grinning to myself. 'You named our relationship 'Kyman'?' The corners of my mouth spread and Cartman's face flushes, embarrassed.

'Shut up,' He mutters, trying to hold back a grin himself. 'Jew.'

Turning so we're standing next to each other now, I grab his hand with mine and lean my head against his shoulder.

'Fatass.' I smirk, playfully nudging him in the ribs.


	2. Style

**ASDFGHJKLJLJ;HKGSJHAJHIOD. OKAY.**

**So basically, some people on Tumblr NAMED A FREAKING STAR after Style and Kyman. One of the stars is called Kyman, the other is called StanKyle. And it was so awesome that I wrote short oneshots about both of them xD Just short, fluffy drabble things. I wrote both of them in about an hour and didn't proof-read them, so I'm sorry they're not properly edited or structured or anything. D: And I can't put links in this fic, but if you'd like a link to the Kyman star or the StanKyle star, send me a message and I'll give you the link. :D**

**This is based on the Style star. :) 3**

* * *

I look into the eyes of my boyfriend, at Stan Marsh, and can't help but smile. Four years ago, I was just a depressed, lonely, closeted teenager. I guess it really is true what they say, it really _does _get better.

'Want another?' I ask, picking up the heart-shaped box of chocolates I gave him for valentines day from their resting spot on Stan's pillow and hold the box out too him. In a soppy, pathetic attempt to be cute and romantic, I'd spent several hours last night knitting 20 miniature-sized Stan hats, and had placed one on every chocolate in the box. They were a snug fit, and I knew from the look on his face when I gave him the box that it was worth losing 2 hours sleep and almost sewing my pinky to my thumb.

'Dude, if I don't stop eating these, I'm going to get fat.' He laughed, poking at his stomach and picking up a caramel chocolate, before carefully placing it on his tongue. He tried not too giggle as he held his tongue out, the chocolate sitting on the tip, and leaned his head towards mine. Our lips collided, a swirl of chocolate and saliva. Our tongues met, but only for a few seconds. Stan grabbed the remainders of the chocolate out my mouth and pulled his head away, chewing and grinning guiltily.

'So chocolate's better than kissing me?' I say, melodramatically holding the back of my hand up too my forehead, feigning being hurt.

'I just love caramel.' He says, drawing out the 'love', and moving back in for another kiss. Just as our lips are about too touch, however, he suddenly pulls back and jumps off the bed.

'What are you doing?' I say, confused.

He winks, slyly. 'Giving you your valentines present.' Stan drops too his knees and sticks a hand underneath the bed I'm lying on. When he withdraws it, there's a shoebox attached too his hand. Opening it, I see several scraps of paper, a small wad of money, a couple envelopes, some chains and a felt jewellery box. To my surprise, it's one of the envelopes that he takes out, then shoves the box back into the darkness.

Drawing himself up too his full height, Stan holds the envelope out to me with one hand, bowing graciously with the other. I laugh at his gesture and take it. On the cover, Stan has written '_Kyle_' in messy handwriting with a green crayon. The rest of the envelope is blank, except for a red love-heart placed I each corner, on both sides.

'So, what is this?' I ask, bemused by his gift choice. Shaking it produces no sound, there doesn't seem to be anything noticeable inside.

'You'll have to open it and find out.' He says, winking once more, and collapses on the bed next to me with a heavy _thud_.

Curiosity gets the better of me, and without any hesitation, I violently rip the envelope open, almost tearing the contents. I was never one for delicacy. Inside are two sheets of paper. The first is a photo of space, the sort of shot a telescope takes. As far as I can tell, other than one star in the very centre which has been circled, again in green crayon, there's nothing unusual or special about the photo. Confused, I take out the second piece of paper and start reading.

**Dear Kyle,**

**Happy Valentines.**

**Love, Stan.**

**Star Name: StanKyle**

**Right Ascension: 123.52720577**

**Declination: -34.65641607**

**Dedication Date: February 12, 2012**

I read it over several times before finally understanding what this piece of paper means.

'Stan…' I look up at his face, so full of anticipation and hope. 'You named a star after us?' I can't believe this. A star… There's a star, a real life star, an actual ball of burning gas somewhere in the universe that has mine and Stan's name on it.

'Yeah! So… Do you like it? I-I mean, I know it's not a proper gift, but I can get you chocolates or a teddy bear or something if you like, I mean, if you don't like this, I-'

'Stan,' I interrupt his nervous rambling. I haven't seen him this anxious about anything since the day he told me he likes boys. 'Stan, it's perfect!' I rush forward, jumping upright, and grab him by the waist, causing him to topple over, his head falling softly onto his pillow. Stan's face turns reddish as it flushes with relief.

'I love you, Kyle.' He says, staring straight into my eyes, the happiest, most content, beautiful and perfect smile I've ever seen in my life plastered on his face.

'I love you too, Stan.'


End file.
